


Counting Days

by Alithea



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Timeline, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alithea/pseuds/Alithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe-ish. A what if look, surrounding events early in the series. Noin is quite certain someone has developed certain feelings for her, but it isn't Zechs. Life is less simple when time is spent counting the days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Days

There was something less than comforting in her touch. It was not that her touch was not soft or pleasant; Lucrezia could just feel violence in it. She could feel all the anger and need for control that went along with the touch.

It made her wonder really. The woman removed her hand slowly and made a quick glance to see if the lieutenant. had even noticed it. The violet-eyed beauty pretended she had not and continued to enter tactical data into the computer in front of her. Every once in a while she would glance up from her monitor to see where Lady Une was and what the woman was doing. The lady pretended to keep her self busy observing a cadet's work. And the matter was left to that.

A week later she was sitting patiently, waiting for Zechs to meet her for lunch. It had been exactly three months since they had last seen each other. Lucrezia wondered why she kept counting. He arrived ten minutes late and it didn't surprise her one bit. He sat down across from her long platinum blonde hair practically sweeping the ground crystal blue eyes piercing through her like steel. She was always second to him. She let herself be second to him. He had more need than she did to be "number one". She smiled a little and sipped some water.

Her Mediterranean complexion nicely accentuated by the restaurants lighting. They sat in silence for a long while and it didn't bother either of them. So much was said and felt in the silences between them, and sometimes it hurt but Lucrezia sat through them with patience.

"I heard you stopped seeing Major Po," Zechs finally said his gruff voice warming as he spoke. "What happened?"

"That was a while ago Zechs...a long while ago...Nothing happened. She was transferred and it was too hard for us to have a long distance romance... and besides...I...I didn't want what she wanted," Lucrezia answered softly.

"Mmmm…," Zechs muttered disapprovingly and cleared his throat, "You have to let me go Noin. What we had at the academy is all we'll ever have...you should realize that by now. I can't be bothered by it and besides our friendship is much more important to me."

Lucrezia didn't have to hear it. She knew. She knew very well. She sighed and then smiled up at him. "I can let you go Zechs, but as far as these wars go...as far duty goes and friendship you should know...I never want to leave your side."

He nodded, which made her smile if only slightly. He couldn't fall in love. There were too many things going on and besides that, Zechs was too afraid of losing Lucrezia as a friend and partner in arms. He needed her skill and quick judgment, because she always had a way of keeping him out of trouble. The rest of the lunch went on as most of their lunches went, quiet with brief confessions of past events. Towards the end Lucrezia mentioned in passing Lady Une, and Zechs raised a surprised eyebrow.

"Hmmm...That's very interesting," Zechs mumbled and he left it at that.

The Lightening Count left Lucrezia Noin feeling a little heartbroken. She hated herself for it and wandered to her quarters feeling used and beat up. She could let him go, she could, but it was so hard and she felt so lonely. It was all inside though. Outside she remained the perfect soldier, second only to Zechs and that wasn't so bad. Entering her quarters she threw her jacket off and onto the sofa. She watched the news and went to bed feeling lost.

The next day she went through her normal routine, trained and researched tactical data. She called up Sally and they had a nice long talk about how sometimes things just aren't meant to work. Sally was always gracious that way.

"How long has it been Lucrezia," Sally asked playfully.

"Two years, three months and a day," she said softly.

"Always counting the days," Sally whispered back.

"Only for those I love and miss," was the unexpected reply.

After hanging up she had to go and sit through a military meeting that felt like death. She listened as Lady Une and some general she wasn't familiar with argued over what Trieze really wanted for the future of the earth and the colonies. The lieutenant was startled as the lady brushed past her on the way out of the building. The feeling she got in her stomach was one she was very familiar with. The colonel glanced back at the dark haired beauty and grinned slyly as she watched Lucrezia try and keep her composure.

At the end of yet another long day Lucrezia went to her quarters and threw on something a little less restricting than her uniform. She decided on a pair of sweats and a baby tank top, it had the thin spaghetti straps and they tended to slide off her shoulders. She glanced at her self in the mirror and decided she looked ridiculous as a civilian. The uniform suited her best and she had poor taste in fashion anyway.

She plopped herself in front of her television and searched desperately for something that was not war related. Failing that mission she decided to call it a night, but just before she could retire her buzzer rang. She sighed heavily and walked towards the door. Checking the peephole she let out a small noise of annoyance. It was Lady Une, still in her uniform, brown hair still tightly captured in two buns on the side of her head, and large circle frameless glasses shielding two hazelnut colored eyes. Lucrezia quickly brushed her hair out of her eyes or as much as she could with her current hair cut, pulled a falling strap back onto her shoulder and then opened the door.

Lady Une stepped in, her usual stiff military stance firmly in place.

The lieutenant noticed the lady's small attempts at appearing graceful, the rose colored lipstick, the pink ribbons that held her buns into place, even with the small attempt she could not see Lady Une as graceful, for she was far too harsh to be graceful. Still deep in the pit of her stomach there was that feeling she knew all too well. It was attraction and Lucrezia fought it with all her might because Lady Une after all was Lady Une. Keeping her violet eyes focused on the ground she shut the door slowly and looked up at the colonel with a curious eye.

"I'm sorry if it is too late for you Lieutenant Noin," Lady Une said not harshly but in that cold manner that made Lucrezia nervous.

"Not at all Colonel," she replied keeping things as formal as she knew how. She avoided looking straight at the lady which she soon realized was giving her away. It occurred to her that she should do her best to keep her soldier's face on.

The harsh lady glanced at Lucrezia almost sideways and held out a large file for the lieutenant to accept. Lucrezia took the document and looked at it. It was schematics of a few of the Gundams Oz had been having trouble with. The lieutenant looked at Lady Une curiously.

"I need you to look over these and tell me if you can spot any weaknesses. I want your opinion because being a mobile suit pilot your self I'm sure it will be much easier for you to recognize any weak points in the design," the lady said her tone unchanged.

"Yes Ma'am," Lucrezia replied, finally finding her military voice. She wanted to salute but felt a little ridiculous doing so in her present attire. She was still feeling very odd about the entire situation and caught herself staring in Lady Une's direction.

Une had begun a trivial little conversation with her, trying vainly to apologize for keeping her up and making small talk. It didn't fit the lady's basic nature to try and converse in such a manner. But as the polite conversation wore on Lucrezia began to notice that the lady had ushered her up against the far wall of her quarters. And as she realized this that feeling in her stomach began to grow a little more. It was a bit terrifying for Lucrezia to suddenly be losing control and she didn't know what she was losing control too exactly.

Intentions became quite clear when Lady Une took Lucrezia's wrists and held her firmly against the wall. Then with no subtlety there was a kiss and the lady's kiss was harsh and deep. It stole into the beautiful soldier and stayed with her, and it seemed to last forever. It did end, as the lady gracelessly pulled her lips away and looked her deep in the eye.

"Funny," the Lady said coolly and softly, stints of harshness lingering in her tone, "funny how little you resist."

And then Lucrezia once again found herself lost in the harshness of the lady's kiss. Just when she thought it would go on forever Lady Une pulled away again and released the lieutenant from her grip. Lucrezia sank back against the wall and slid to the floor where she sat in shock. Her heart beat faster than it ever had before as the colonel slipped out the door leaving the pilot to her confusion.

"I'm sorry... She what," Sally asked in a state of total shock.

"You heard me," Lucrezia replied hastily into the phone.

"I wish to God I knew what to tell you, but...That is totally unbelievable. So what else happened," Sally asked.

"Nothing, that was it...I 'm really rather confused," Lucrezia stated.

"Lucrezia?"

"Yes Sally."

"How long ago did it happen?"

"I don't know...about a week maybe...or it could be two by now," she replied softy and then she heard her friend breathe a little sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. "Sally? What was that about?"

"Nothing...I have to go soon Lucrezia. I'm gonna be gone for a while. "

"Your joining rebel forces aren't you," Lucrezia asked softly.

"I can't say," there was a pause and then almost urgently she asked, "How long has it been?"

"Two weeks...four hours and now one minute," Lucrezia whispered.

She heard a soft click and new Sally was gone. She sighed and then went to the base's gym to work out.

It must have been about a month, but Lucrezia couldn't be sure. Lady Une had returned to the base from a meeting with Trieze and the place was a buzz with rumors that there was a secret plan to catch the Gundams and draw them out of hiding. A month ago there had been a tragedy and Lady Une had caught the undeniable blame for it. Violet eyes recalled the slight breech of command she had to make as Trieze called her and made the lieutenant speak words that no doubt made the colonel feel less than perfect.

"Be more graceful."

It was a simple enough phrase but the look on the lady's face when Lucrezia spoke it was one of pure surprise and disappointment.

Lucrezia was working out when she heard the lady's plane had arrived. She did not rush out to greet her. In fact aside from telling the lady to be more graceful she had avoided even being in the same room with Lady Une.

She ended up staying at the gym later than she thought she would. It was already very dark when she made her way back to her quarters. As she walked down the hallway to her door Lucrezia noticed a figure standing outside her door. It wasn't much of a shock to see that the figure was Lady Une. She was standing in her usual pose one hand resting on her hip the other lying flat at her side, divided, Lucrezia thought, torn.

"This is a pleasant surprise," Lucrezia stated. She wasn't telling the truth but she wasn't exactly lying either. She half smiled as she walked by the colonel and unlocked the door to her quarters. "Are you going to come in," she called out to the lady who was standing in the doorway.

Une walked in and shut the door. "I see I've caught you at a bad time again," she said usual cool manner. The harshness was there but it seemed buried.

"Hmm," Lucrezia grunted as she walked into her small kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

She was being careful. She was polite but not formal. She could feel that feeling rising in her stomach and carrying over to her chest which meant it was serious. She gulped down the water and waited for Lady Une to finish explaining her reasons for visiting.

"I thought you might want to know that Mr. Trieze is sending me to the colonies as an ambassador."

Lucrezia almost choked on her water the comment seemed so funny. She composed herself and looked at Une in wonder.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"It is obvious to me, your loyalty to Zechs. I've a feeling he will be asking favors of you that are not suitable for an OZ soldier," the lady stated rather glibly.

"Ah," Lucrezia replied and took another sip of her water.

Her heart was pounding and she didn't know what to do. But she kept it inside; she tried to stay alert.

"If the favor Zechs asks of me is inappropriate for an officer of OZ then I'll resign my commission, Lady Une," Lucrezia stated and looked at the woman her violet eyes burning in waves of lust and anger. "But you don't have to worry...I have been asked no such favors yet. Even if I had you are not the one I would be speaking to Lady."

It appeared that the colonel was speechless, which was interesting since the only person Lucrezia ever saw make Lady Une speechless was Trieze. It almost felt like a victory. The pilot placed her glass of water down on a near by table and wiped some sweat from her forehead.

She was a little sore. If she was counting the time correctly she had been at the gym pounding her fists into a punching bag and practicing kicks for a good four hours. She ached a little but the feeling that was rising through her body, that familiar feeling all lust and fierce passion nagged at her insides. She looked at Lady Une curiously and she didn't know why but she noticed the distance between the two of them. It was very short, perhaps an arms length. A minute had gone by.

"If there is nothing else Lady Une I do have things to do on my down time," Lucrezia said coolly.

There was a long empty space that was filled with nothing, except perhaps that feeling the lovely soldier was having. It was floating there waiting to be either conquered or to devour the two women standing in the midst of it. Lucrezia pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face and glanced once more towards the lady. Une looked towards the ground and Lucrezia wondered what she could possibly be thinking. The wonder ended in a flash as the lady's lips met her own.

Harsh and deep, a kiss that could go on forever and a feeling to be lost in like love, but it wasn't. Lucrezia found herself eventually and took her control back as she moved the lady back up against the same wall she had succumbed to. There, locked in that kiss Lucrezia found a way to make the moment more meaningful. She pulled away from Une just a bit and brushed her hand across the lady's soft face until she reached one of the ribbons in the lady's hair. She tugged at the pink bow and the lady's thick brown hair fell to her shoulders on the one side and Lucrezia completed the picture by pulling the pink ribbon that held the other bun. The lady pulled Lucrezia in for yet another kiss, but again the graceful instructor pulled away before she got too lost in it. Lucrezia removed Une's glasses slowly, taking care as she tossed them over to the couch. Then, on her own terms, the lieutenant. kissed Une and it went on from there. The lady tried to fight for control again getting harsh in her kisses, all that anger.

Lucrezia pulled away for a third time and looked deeply into Une's hazelnut eyes and whispered like a wish, "Be more graceful Lady."

All silence and nothing followed the phrase and she waited for either a reply or action to lead to the next phase. She felt the lady's heart beat fast and furious, like a war raging inside.

Her own heartbeat was not so untamed. Hers was more of want than anything else, but then Lucrezia Noin had no demons...or at least no demons that sought deeper places in her to hide. She marveled at Une's appearance. With her hair down, without the glasses, pink lipstick all but faded into nothing, uniform half undone, disheveled, the cold and harsh colonel looked softer. She was more approachable this way and Lucrezia couldn't help but to wonder...what kept her from being vulnerable. Une tilted her head back, eyes gazing at the ceiling, slender neck ready to be devoured, and a small sigh of want...or was it relief...whispered into the air, heart still beating like a drum.

She then looked back at Lucrezia and almost trembling she whispered, "Make me graceful. Show me how to be graceful."

Violet eyes softened with the words spoken so lightly, Noin began her task. She was slow, very slow as she presented Une with what could only be described as a first kiss. Gentle and soft it moved through the woman like a whisper and made her feel lost. The lieutenant wouldn't let her lose her way though; she pulled the lady close. An embrace that felt warm and it could have been what kindness was or love, but it wasn't. It became a dance of pleasure as she lead Une back towards her bedroom.

It was as organized as a waltz.

One... small kisses gracing the neck...

Two... delicately removed clothing hit the floor...

Three...slow steps back towards a darkened room.

One... two... three...one... two... three...one...two...three...

It was a slow dance, less hurried than an actual waltz but best described as one.

One...two...three...down the short hallway until the two reached the room. And inside the room, Lucrezia never knew one could change so much. She and Une fell back onto the bed, lightly, gracefully...unafraid... a breath from being complete. Une looked so breakable at that moment, there was nothing harsh left of her it seemed. She still fought though. She still wanted to be in control but Lucrezia wouldn't give it up. And the slower she went the faster Une let go, her hate and cold personality leaving her body. Until there was nothing left to give and she was swept under the waves of pleasure, lost to the seas of want and lust.

It was perfect and the night was far from over. It moved on a slow beating pulse. Hearts lost in the undertow. And Lucrezia learned just how good of a teacher she was as Une recalled the lesson and dragged her instructor to the same sea she had been in. Perfection would have been jealous if it had been love, but it wasn't. It was what it was.

The night could have lasted forever, but it ended with the intruding call of morning.

Lady Une slept peacefully in Lucrezia's arms. And the lieutenant awoke and wondered what would happen next. There was nothing to discuss though. There was nothing more to be done. When Une awoke she smiled a little at the woman who held her and the two lay in silence for along while. There was brief conversation on both sides about how impossible anything more would ever be, and a sighed relief that both sides felt the same.

The perfection of the evening carried with Lucrezia into the long military day. When she got home she received a surprise call from Sally.

"A month... five hours, three minutes," Lucrezia sighed into the phone. She informed Sally of her interesting evening. She was afraid of what her friend would think.

"You think I'm disappointed ...don't you," Sally asked. "I'm not. I can't worry about that. I trust you to live your own life."

"Hmm..."

"Don't start that... you sound like Zechs when you do that."

"I have a feeling I'll be seeing you sooner than I imagine," Lucrezia said softly.

"Why's that?"

"Just a feeling, anyway...I have a favor to do for Zechs...and I...," Lucrezia paused, "Sally do you think any of us will find the answers we're seeking getting involved with this war?"

"I think you...like me must not expect things to come to such a perfect ending. We need to take a lesson in grace and just accept the answers we do get," Sally replied.

"You taught me all I know about grace Sally. I don't think it will be too hard to let things just glide along the way they should."

"Three years, Five months and thirteen days," Sally whispered.

"What's that?"

"The exact amount of time I've missed you and wished you were near," Sally replied and then hung up the phone.

Lucrezia put the phone down and wandered into her kitchen. She poured herself a glass of water and smiled as she did so, happy that she wasn't the only one who counted and counted well. She had no worries. Not even future encounters with Lady Une bothered her. Things were where they were, and things would change, but for now...Now there was nothing to do but count the days.

The End.


End file.
